Server Transfer Application Information
Not ready to start completely over from scratch? Don't wanna abandon those relics? You're in luck! Exodus provides a FREE server transfer! You just need to apply and be approved. Our application process starts on the recruitment section of our Guildwork. You will need a working log-in for Guildwork.com. Application Process In Exodus Guildwork Recruitment, you will find an application to transfer your character to our server. To transfer to Exodus, please complete each of the fields, and supply the screenshots in the designated field that clearly show you in possession of each piece of gear on your previous server. The Exodus staff will use these screenshots to validate your current progress and authorize the transfer. Exodus staff may request additional information required to validate your existing character. Imgur.com works great for screenshots, but you may upload the images as well. FFXIAH.com character information can be used to verify items/level as well. You will need to be able to log in to your FFXIAH account as part of the verification process. The items you request for transfer MUST appear on FFXIAH, either equipped on your character or under the Equip History tab. If they don't, screenshots of the items in-game will be required. If using FFXIAH instead of screenshots, please post the link to your FFXIAH character. Some items are restricted from transfer. Please see below for the list. Before or after approval, please create your character on Exodus with your desired name and appearance. We will add your transfer levels/gear to it when approved. Once your application has been approved, we will keep an eye out for you in-game to complete the process. Feel free to hop on Discord in the meantime, or chat with us in the Serverwide Linkshell! NEW: If you "Like" our Facebook Page, we will cap one skill of your choice (crafts not included)! Please fill in the Facebook Skill Cap Info section below (after liking the page) if you would like to take advantage of this offer. Information Needed The application will ask you for the following information, and screenshots for each (except character appearance/name/nation): * Your Exodus character name, former server name, and your name there.Three level 75 "main jobs" and five level 37 "support jobs". ** Note: If you transfer level 75 jobs, you will be at 75 with zero exp. That means if you die, you will delevel to 74. And that means to get to 75 again, you'll have to complete genkai (limit break) 1-5, since it technically hasn't been done yet. Just a heads up, since it sure surprised us! Don't worry, we're here to help you get it done in no time at all. * Your Facebook profile name and desired capped skill, if applicable. * One level 80 "main craft", and three level 60 "sub crafts". * Up to 2 relics. * Up to 15 rare/ex items, listed as the FFXIAH website URL. ** See next section for items that are restricted from transfers. Restricted Items The following items will NOT be approved for transfer. * Ancient (Dynamis) Currency * Kraken Club * Maat's Cap * Rajas Ring, Tamas Ring, Sattva Ring * Suppanomimi, Bushinomimi * Abyssal Earring, Beastly Earring, Knight's Earring * Love Torque, Love Halberd * Static Earring, Magnetic Earring, Hollow Earring, Ethereal Earring * Glory Crown, Ulthalam's Ring, Balrahn's Ring, Jalzahn's Ring * Ninurta's Sash, Aureole, Futsuno Mitama, Bellona's Ring, Mars's Ring, Minerva's Ring,Raphael's Rod * Kaiser gear (Koenig will be given instead) * Hecatomb +1 gear (Hecatomb will be given instead) * Zenith +1 gear (Zenith will be given instead) * Shura +1 gear (Shura will be given instead) * Armada gear (Adaman will be given instead) * Blood gear (Crimson will be given instead) * Ritter Gorget, Omega Ring, Morgana's Choker, Kubira Bead Necklace, Iota Ring, Gleeman's Cape, Delta Earring, Buccaneer's Belt, Aslan Cape, Animator +1, Valhalla Breastplate, Valhalla Helm, Valkyrie's Fork * Usukane gear, Ares gear, Skadi gear, Marduk's gear, Morrigan's gear, * Shadow and Valkyrie Abjuration gear FAQs Q: Why can't I transfer my complete character and all of my items? A: There are a few reasons for our limits. Our current method of importing player data into the database is time consuming. Second, the server staff must validate each item you want to transfer, which takes additional time. Finally, while we are happy to provide a means for players not looking to start over from scratch, it is important that players joining Exodus have something to do and accomplish once they join. If we transferred complete (or near complete) accounts there wouldn't be much to accomplish on Exodus. Q: Can I transfer my mission ranks? A: Currently, we cannot transfer mission ranks such as Nation ranks, Zilart and Chains of Promathia. It causes issues with character data if mission completion is forced into a character. Q: Will my completed quests transfer to Exodus? A: No. We do not plan to transfer any fame or quest progress. Q: On retail, I upgraded Relic/Artifact armor past level 75. How will this transfer to Exodus? A: We will convert the item to the highest possible level 75 version. If you can supply the 75 item URL from FFXIAH in your application, that saves us time, but isn't required. Q: Will my advanced job levels be transferred? A: Yes, so long as you detail those jobs and their respective levels in your application. Once you're on Exodus you will still need to complete the quest to unlock advanced jobs. However, once unlocked those jobs will be same level as the progress described in your application. Q: Is there any cost for this service? A: No, Exodus and server transfers are free to all users. If you are interested in donating to those providing these services, please send a PM to Hookstar. Q: Will I be able to transfer my merit points? A: No. Merit points and merited skills and abilities are not transferable. Traditional merit point camps (Greater Colibri and Ebony Puddings) are loaded with soul plates to provide incentive for players who may need to re-merit some of their jobs. Also doing pages in The Boyhada Tree allows you to rack up lots of experience points up fast! Q: Can I transfer my mule account, or split my application between multiple characters? A: We kindly request that you level your alt/mule account manually on Exodus. Having a healthy population of people actively leveling is important to the server. We appreciate your understanding. Q: How long will it take to transfer my levels and items? A: Depending on request volume and staff availability, the server transfer service may take 1-3 days from the time your application is approved. We thank you for your patience! Q: My jobs have been transferred, but I don't have access to my advanced job. What happened? A: You will have to complete the required quests to regain access to advanced jobs. Once you complete the required quest you will be able to switch to your advanced job, and the job will be the level you requested on your transfer application.